The Sequel To 883 Medallions Alex is Back
by 16aqua
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ 883 MEDALLIONS! Alex is back. She goes off on another adventure with Will and Elizabeth to find Jack. Then an evil person from her past shows up. Could this be Alex's demise for good? I suck at summaries! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well the people have spoken. This is the fist chapter of the sequel to my story 883 Medallions. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last story and hopefully this story goes as well as the last one did. Ok I'm done talking, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!**

I arrived at Port Royal early one morning; the sun was barely peaking over the side of the ocean. I thanked the sailors on the ship for bringing me there and then walked on the decks I missed so much. I grabbed the elastic around my hand and pulled up my long brown hair. I pulled on my pirate hat and walked toward the blacksmith shop. The door was sealed shut but I knew how to get in. I went over to the window on the side of the shop and opened it up extra quietly. The same drunken manager I had seen only six weeks ago was still asleep on his stool with three bottles of rum surrounding him. I climbed in through the window and went up to the donkey. I scratched behind his ears and patted his long nose.

"Will?" I whispered into the room.

There was no response. I wondered how "close" he and Elizabeth had gotten. I climbed back out through the window and headed towards Elizabeth's beautiful mansion. I walked past a graveyard on my way there, and I stopped. I walked into the graveyard and stared at a pile of flowers that had been laid there. They were planted in the ground with a small rock that had a name carved into it.

_Alex Ramoes_

_She gave her life away_

_To save us all_

I smiled brightly and knew Will had carved it in his free time. I continued on the path down to Elizabeth's house. The gates were closed and the guards were sleeping. I sucked in my stomach and squeezed through the bars in the gate. I saw the door open up and I ducked into a bush. The Governor piled into his carriage and went to the gate. He yelled at the guards and they opened the gate. Once I was sure the guards were sleeping again I ran up to the front door. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened, to one of the men who worked in the house.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Yes. I need to speak with Miss Swann. It is rather urgent."

The man allowed me into the house and told me to wait while he went and fetched Elizabeth. I had never seen the inside of her house before. The walls had a beautiful coloring to them and it was filled with magnificent paintings and priceless artifacts. I heard footsteps on the marble staircase so I pulled my hat down over my face and bowed my head so I could not be revealed right away.

"Here she is Miss Swann. She says it's very urgent."

"Thank you Ernest you are free to go."

The man bowed and walked away. Elizabeth's feet turned to me.

"What is the business you have here miss?" She asked nonchalantly.

I cleared my throat.

"Well Miss Swann I figured you might want to see me. You must have been rather upset."

I pulled off my hat and smiled at Elizabeth. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes bulged out. She took a step back as if she couldn't believe I was there in front of her.

"Alex! B…but…y…you're dead!" She gasped.

She looked as if she was going to faint. I grabbed her arm and sat her down in a chair.

"Deep breaths."

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and her breathing went back to normal. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. Joyful tears though, tears of relief.

"Oh, you were dead. Will and I were so sure you were gone. Oh and Jack! Poor Jack!"

I pulled her away from me and smiled.

"I'm alive. It's really me. Where is Will?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. He was in his bed last night maybe he went out."

I nodded and pulled my hat back on. I grabbed the door handle.

"I'll be back." I said and shut the door.

I snuck past the guards again and walked around town, asking random people if they had seen William Turner. No one had. When I reached the docks though I bumped into Commodore Norrington.

"Beg your pardon Commodore." I said politely and curtsied.

He gaped at me, just as Elizabeth had. I shoved past him and walked around town some more. I was ready to give up finding Will until I spotted him. He was sitting on the sand at the very edge of town. He was staring out at the ocean. I sighed and walked quietly behind him. I did my best to sound like Elizabeth.

"Will? Are you ok darling?"

Will sighed but he did not turn around.

"I'm still a little upset about what happened to Alex, as I'm sure you are. I beg your pardon Elizabeth, I should have left you a note telling you I left."

"Well you'll see Alex very soon Will."

"No I won't. She's dead."

"Are you sure?"

Will turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You're alive!" He yelled flailing his arms wildly.

I smiled.

"Indeed. Where's Jack?"

The smile instantly faded from his face. He put his arms down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's not dead is he?" I swallowed the knot on my throat.

"No. I just don't know where he is. He sailed away with the rest of the crew."

I nodded and my heart race slowed.

"You should get back. I think Elizabeth is a tad bit worried."

Will waved goodbye and ran off down the path back into town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm going on with this story and trust me I've got some pretty twisted ideas. I'm done talking…on with the chapter! This chapter is extra long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Pirates of the Caribbean.**

I watched as Will disappeared down the road and then I walked to the docks. I looked for a ship that I could sail alone, for I had to find Jack. There were two guards standing there but I could easily slip past them. I set my eyes on a large ship marked Jolly Jim. I laughed to myself and thought that was a rather cheesy name for a ship, but it looked fast. I jumped into the water and swam down. The water was clear and beautiful as I headed towards the Jolly Jim. I found the ship and swam to the surface.

I paused for a moment to catch my breath and then grabbed a rope that was dangling down the side of the ship. I climbed up the side and hopped aboard. The ship was empty, no troops or other people. I pulled out my sword and sliced the ropes binding the ship to the dock. The open sails caught the wind and I was off. The Navy came running to the dock demanding I come back. The shots fired but they all missed.

"You know you should really think about amping up security here!" I yelled laughing.

Suddenly I heard familiar voices calling my name.

"Alex! Alex!"

I turned my head and saw a faint outline of Will and Elizabeth running up the side of a cliff I was near.

"I'll be back!" I yelled to them.

"We want to come with you! We want to help!" Elizabeth yelled back.

I grinned to myself and steered the boat closer to the cliff. They were at the top, waiting. I tossed two ropes and they both grabbed them. Together they swung onto the boat and I veered away from Port Royal. We were off.

"You were actually going to go alone? After what happened last time?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Aye I was. I need to find Jack."

"Well he just disappeared. After you died he was so devastated." Will sighed.

There were a few quiet moments then I spoke up.

"So when are you planning on having your wedding?"

Neither of them answered. I was heading for Tortuga for I did need a crew to help me on my way. Yet I wasn't sure Tortuga was the best place to pick up a crew, but I headed there anyways. When night came Will and Elizabeth went below decks to try and get some sleep. I sighed and wished they had stayed up there with me so I would have someone to talk to. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on where Jack might be.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life for me…" I sang quietly.

I opened my eyes and stared out in the distance. A ship was approaching slowly in the horizon. For a moment it looked like the Black Pearl, but it wasn't. I abandoned the wheel and jumped to the hatch on the floor. I flung it open and woke Will up.

"Will! Get up!"

Will sat up and crawled away from the sleeping Elizabeth. I pointed out the ship to him. The flags had a skull head on it and it was black. But blood was smeared on the bones of the skull.

"Something tells me they aren't friendly." I said.

Will went back down below to wake Elizabeth and load the cannons, just in case. Thunder made a loud roar and lightening danced across the black sky. I spun the wheel attempting to get away from the enemy ship. But the ship continued to follow us.

"Will are the cannons ready?" I yelled over the thunder.

"Aye!"

Soon we were parallel with the ship. The rain started and fell heavily, like a major downpour. I saw the Captain of the ship.

"Fire!" The Captain yelled.

"Fire all!" I screamed.

I jumped away from the wheel and pulled out my gun. The enemy pirates easily overran us. I went down into the lower decks. Elizabeth plugged her ears and fired off another cannon.

"Get out of here! Tortuga is four miles east of here. Get into a rowboat and go!" I screamed shoving them towards the rowboats.

"We can't leave you!" Will objected.

"You two need each other! I'll be ok! Now go! A good Captain always goes down with her ship."

I shoved them into the rowboat and before they could jump out I cut the ropes and the boat fell to the water. The strong current carried them away and finally they disappeared from view. Suddenly the pirates pulled me to the upper decks and held me before the Captain. My head was forced down into a bow and they held me back. I couldn't see the Captain's face for it was hidden in the darkness.

"You only brought back one?" The Captain hissed.

"Aye Captain. This maggot was the only one currently onboard." One of the pirates holding my arm replied.

The Captain studied me for a moment (I think) and then spoke.

"Ah yes! I recognize this one. Alex we meet again."

My blood ran cold as I suddenly realized who it was. It was a pirate I had killed three years ago, or thought I had killed. The Captain looked up at me and stared at me with her evil red eyes. Her name was Captain Maria Cortez. Maria's face twisted into an evil smile.

"Unfortunately yes." I growled struggling against the pirates currently holding me back.

"Kill her." Maria hissed.

It was only then I realized that the Jolly Jim was sinking. The pirates threw me down below decks and sealed the door shut. Maria and her crew laughed and then I lost view of them. The water was up to my ankles and there was no other exit. Everything began to swirl around. I rubbed the back of my head where my head had hit the edge of the hard wooden table. I grabbed the end of the table trying to keep myself focused but ended up passing out.

Jack steered the Black pearl further down the sea. He sighed and leaned against the wheel. Gibbs, his first mate, approached him cautiously.

"Jack? Are ye alright?" Gibbs asked concernedly.

Jack sighed again. He hadn't slept in almost two weeks. Every time he fell asleep he saw Alex die right in front of him over and over again. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Do I look alright?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No." Gibbs answered truthfully.

"Jack!" Someone screamed.

The voice had come from off the ship. Jack peered over the side and saw Will and Elizabeth in a small rowboat, waving their arms frantically.

"Drop the ropes! Pull them aboard!" Jack commanded over the rain.

Ropes were dropped and they were hauled aboard.

"Jack load the cannons!" Will yelled.

"What happened?" Jack asked after the crew began loading the cannons.

"We were traveling when pirates attacked us! They are right there!" Elizabeth screamed over the thunder.

"Alex was here Jack! She was alive! But the pirates overtook us and she pushed us in the rowboat."

Jack didn't have time to rejoice. The ship came into view.

"Fire!" Jack yelled.

"Fire!" The other Captain commanded.

Jack scanned the war scene for Alex, but she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out his gun and began firing shots at the Captain.

"You can't beat me Sparrow!" The Captain screamed.

"Where's the girl! Where is Alex!" Jack yelled back reloading his gun not really surprised by the fact that the enemy Captain knew his name.

The Captain screeched with laughter. Jack could heard it ringing in his ears, even over the crack of thunder.

"Try Davey Jones' Locker!" The Captain screamed still laughing pointing at a ship that was sinking.

That was all Jack could take. He had already lost Alex once and he wasn't going to let it happen again. To blazes with the Code. He abandoned his ship and swam towards the sinking ship. The water slammed against his body trying to force him back but his will was stronger. He made it to the ship and climbed aboard.

The whole bottom part of the ship was under the water and the top was staring to overflow. Jack pulled open the bottom hatch and jumped in. Alex's body floated lifelessly in the water. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hatch and up to the surface. He dragged her back to the Pearl. Once there Will tossed down a rope and hauled the two of them aboard.

"She's not breathing!" Will yelled ducking just as a bullet whizzed past his head.

Jack pushed down hard on Alex's abdomen, with no result. He tried again. Still nothing. Will and Jack both pushed down hard with both their hands and she coughed up the deadly seawater.

When I was staring up and Jack's eyes I realized I was alive. Will looked relived and then he ran off. I clutched Jack tightly, never wanting to let go of him. Suddenly I stood up and glared at the Captain of the enemy ship.

"Jack we must retreat. Don't ask questions just withdrawal from this battle." I ordered.

Jack ran off to tell the crew.

"Running away eh Alex?" Cortez screamed at me while commanding her crew to stop firing.

As we retreated away I screamed back at Cortez.

"I'll find you again! I will! And once I do I will kill you! Mark my sodding words! I will see you in hell!"

Soon the enemy ship disappeared from view. As if someone had flicked on a switch, I felt sick so I slumped up against the edge of the ship. Gibbs took over the steering and Jack helped me down below decks. He sat me down in a chair and pulled up another chair next to me.

"Ouch. That's a nasty bump on your head love,"

"It'll heal. You don't realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"You saved my life, twice. First in the cave with Barbossa and just now. I am truly in your debt."

Jack smiled. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I tried to hide it. Jack ran his hand through my hair. He leaned closer to me and I placed my two fingers on his lips.

"Not now. First you have to know." I whispered.

"Know what?" He asked quietly.

I shifted my eyes up to stare at him.

"Everything."

**A/N: Well ok end of chapter 2. Sorry this took me so long to update but I've been working on it for a while. I know there is a bit of fluff and I apologize for the changing of people's views. You know from Alex, to Jack, and then back to Alex but I had to manage it in there. Next chapter might take me a bit to put up so be patient with me ok?**

**Well R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok not much to say here. Ok this chapter is going to be rather confusing so you're going to have to really concentrate on what is going on. If you have any questions please ask them in your reviews and I shall answer them in the next chapter. But try to follow along because it isn't that hard to figure out. Alright I'm done blabbering and most of you probably skipped this and went on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!**

I pulled away from Jack and began to tell the story.

"Two years ago, I was sailing with my crew down the Caribbean. We were approaching the Land of the Dead **(A/N: No it is not the same as the Isla De Muerta.) **I had heard haunting tales, but I didn't believe them. We approached the island and I told my crew to wait for my signal. I walked into the caves and saw a battle scene. Pirates were killing each other and blood was everywhere. That's when I spotted her. The cold blooded Captain, laughing at the terrible scene. She fixed her eyes on me and then we began to fight."

I paused for a moment, letting the memories flow back. Then I continued.

"She was overpowering me. I was cut up and bruised and I was about to lose. She leaned her sword over my heart…and I picked up mine…and I stabbed her through the heart…or so I thought."

I stopped again to brush away the tears from my cheeks.

"Go on." Jack said gently.

"She fell to the ground and I was sure she was dead. Everyone stopped fighting…and I got frightened…so I ran back to my ship and we sailed away. Little did I know the consequences of what I had done. Attempting to kill her, even though she attacked me first, put my under a curse. On the 15th of every month…I kill somebody…anybody. She like posses me, her voice rings in my head and commands me to do it against my will. Soon I had killed off three crew members and the rest of the crew abandoned me. After that I tried to stay away from people on that day, while I searched for Maria Cortez. I have to kill her to break the curse, but I have not yet succeeded. No matter how hard I try…someone always dies."

I finished my story, trying to hold back the tears that were emerging from inside and spilling out my eyes. I waited for Jack's reply. He seemed to be thinking hard, but I couldn't read him. Finally he sighed and took my hands.

"We'll work something out."

"Jack this just won't work. The 15th is tomorrow! We can't possibly find Maria and kill her in one days time! I have to go!" I yelled and pushed back to the upper decks.

The rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. I ran into one of the rooms and made sure the door was locked up. I wasn't leaving the room and no one was coming in. While I was in there, I placed my weapons in a compartment and tied the handle shut using cloth from my shirt. For the rest of the day I sat huddled in a corner, unmoving, not wanting to touch anything. Sooner than expected, nightfall came. The decks were quiet and the only sound was what the ocean made splashing up against the ship. Suddenly my body felt cold and it was like I had no control over it. I rose to my feet and headed towards the clost where my weapons were.

"No!" I objected forcing myself back.

Maria's voice laughed inside my head and I was moving forward again.

"_Jack Sparrow seems like a person who likes you. He goes first!"_ Maria's voice said in my head.

My hand ripped open the door and I pulled out my pistol.

"No! No! No!" I screamed trying to drop the gun.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" _Maria laughed evilly.

I opened the door and walked onto the dock. Will stood at the wheel, guiding the ship through the black water.

"_Oh! Even better!" _Maria laughed again.

I wanted to scream out a warning to Will but my mouth was clamped shut. I slowly crept up the steps leading to the wheel. Will spotted me.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

I cocked the gun and pointed it at him.

"Alex! Don't!" Will yelled.

My hand shook violently and I tried to force the gun away from him. Will stood there, frozen to the spot. The gun made its way back to Will.

"RUN!" I screamed and fired.

My hand had been shaking so bad the bullet missed his head by inches. Will didn't waste another second. He jumped over the wheel and went down below decks.

"_NO! Go kill him!" _Maria screamed.

"NO!" I screamed throwing the gun.

It flew into the water with a loud splash. I screamed again and covered my ears, trying to block out Maria's sinister laughter. I spun around and saw we were headed for some sharp rocks. I grabbed the wheel and attempted to steer clear.

"_No! Now you're going to kill everybody!" _Maria objected trying to force me away from the wheel.

"NO! I WON'T!"

I steered clear of the rocks and quickly pulled down the sails stopping the ship. We were right outside the Isla de Muerta. I stepped on the edge of the ship just as the hatch door flew open. Jack came flying out with half the crew behind him.

"Alex what are you…?" But I didn't hear the rest.

I jumped into the water and swam towards the caves. Once I reached the inside I was tired and my body ached. I ran up to the cursed treasure and stared at the evil coins.

"Damn you! Damn you to the bowels of hell!" I cursed at Maria who had finally become quiet inside my head.

I slammed the lid on the chest and kicked it with all my strength. The chest slid down the mountain of treasure and into a puddle. I picked up random pieces of gold and whipped them at the walls screaming and cursing. Finally I stopped. I was panting heavily and my fists were clenched together. My ahir was frizzed out and my forhead was beaded with sweat. I heard somebody walk in and spun around. Jack stood at the mouth of the cave, his face curiosly blank.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

I took a deep breath and then sighed.

"It's over for tonight. I don't know how much more of this I can take! We have to hunt her down, but this time we'll be prepared."

Jack walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be ok love." He whispered.

He steered me back to the rowboats and I climbed in. All of a sudden when he was about to climb into the boat, he was tugged under water.

"Jack!" I screamed.

He did not resurface.

**A/N: OK I bet half of you are like really, really confused but don't worry things will clear up a bit in the next chapter. Things are going to go horribly wrong for everyone. So R&R! Please ask questions if you have them! For those of you who were confused Maria's voice was in ittlaics. Bye, bye for now.**

**-16aqua**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok time for me to update. Things are going to start getting pretty twisted!**

**R&R! It's going to get a little fluffy. This is a rather short chapter though, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!**

I pulled off my heavy clothing and dove into the water. Despite the clearness of the water Jack was nowhere to be seen. I continued to swim until I heard some music. It sounded like someone singing. I saw Jack floating lifelessly in the water and a Siren (apparently some sort of water creature that sings music to sailors, only men, and tries to drown them or something) and it was taking Jack away! I grabbed Jack underneath the arms and hauled him up to the surface, away from the memorizing music of the Siren. I spit out the nasty salt water and heaved Jack into the rowboat where he caught his breath.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Jack demanded.

"Stupid Sirens." I growled climbing into the boat.

I grabbed the oars and slowly rowed us out of the cave. Jack didn't turn around to look at me once, and it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"No." He retorted still not facing me.

We reached the Pearl, and Jack climbed up first and then pulled me on deck after him. He grabbed the wheel and we were off once more. I went down below decks to check on Will. He was sitting near the window, staring out at the water. I tiptoed past the sleeping crew and knelt down next to me.

"Will? Are you alright?"

He sighed but did not turn to look at me.

"Jack told me what happened to you." He finally answered.

"Will I'm so sorry…"

He held up his hand to silence me.

"It's ok." He said quietly. "We'll hunt this witch down and kill her."

I slowly rose to my feet and went back to the upper decks. Jack was still at the wheel, still soaking wet, his face set. I went into one of the closets and pulled out a long strip of cloth (like a blanket) and went up to him. I wrapped the cloth around his shoulders letting the rest slide down his back. He turned and smiled.

"We need to stop at Tortuga. There is something I have to get." I said. "You go get some rest and warm up."

He shook his head.

"No. I'm ok." He objected.

"Please?" I whispered.

He flashed me one of his beautiful smiles that I loved so much and wrapped his wet arms around my waist.

"Alright love. But only because you asked me to."

That's when it happened. He kissed me! His lips were soft and warm and his beard tickled my chin. I felt warm inside and I never wanted to let him go, never. I put my hands on the back of his head and encouraged the moment. We broke apart to catch our breath, and then he kissed me again. After another long moment he picked up the cloth and went down below decks to get some sleep.

I leaned against the wheel and kept the smile on my face. I was in love and there was nothing I could do, nor nothing I wanted to do about it. I didn't feel like killing anybody actually I felt calm and relaxed. Maria's voice no longer echoed through my head. And it stayed that way all night.

We arrived at Tortuga early the next morning. Jack and I left the ship while the rest of the crew stayed onboard to guard it. I led Jack down many alleys to my old room. The room was still in tact except for the drunk, stretched out on my couch. Rum bottles littered the floor around him. I tiptoed across the floor and went under my bed to retrieve a small chest. I opened the lid and revealed what was inside. It was a beautiful golden dagger, pure gold. Jewels were embedded in the handle and it was shiny and worth a fortune.

"My dad gave this to me after one of his raids." I whispered.

I tucked the dagger into my pocket and we crept out of the room. We walked through the streets, heading back towards the Black Pearl. Suddenly a shot ran out and a bullet whizzed past Jack's head, missing it by inches. He spun around and stared at a man with a gun in his hands.

"There's the one!" The man shouted.

A whole group of organized men charged after us. The mob was getting closer and we ran. We ran down several streets until we turned a corner and I pulled Jack into an alley. The mob ran past the alley thinking we had run off. I saw a poster on the wall and I pulled it off. My eyes went wide and I showed the paper to Jack. It had a sketched picture of his head on it. The poster read:

_Wanted!_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

_For committing numerous murders in several towns_

_Reward!_

_2,000 shillings!_

"What did you do?" I asked and dropped the poster.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Don't worry I'll probably end up updating tomorrow or something.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! You guys really do like my writing! Ok enough chatting next chapter!**

"What did you do?" I repeated.

Jack backed up a little bit.

"You can't honestly believe I did this!" He objected.

I peeked around the corner, no sign of the mob. I grabbed Jack's arm and we ran back to the Black pearl. Jack took the wheel and shouted out orders. Once we were off, the people back on land cursed at us. Soon they had disappeared from view.

"What did you do!" I demanded raising my voice.

"I told you I didn't do anything! Somebody framed me!" He snapped.

Gibbs approached us.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Gibbs did Jack ever disappear while you stopped in certain towns for long periods of time?"

Aye he did. Why?" He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

I spun around to face Jack.

"You could've just told me the truth!" I yelled.

I went into the cabin and slammed the door shut. Hot tears welled up in my eyes but I brushed them away impatiently. Jack's crew consisted of men who had committed mutiny before so I found it odd that he had them onboard again.

"What be the problem Miss Alex?" Ragetti asked.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"You don't go storming into a room, slamming doors for no reason."

I sighed and for some stupid, stupid mental reason I told them.

"I think Jack did something and he keeps denying it."

The crew _looked _sympathetic.

"There, there, miss. I'm sure he had a good reason." One pirate said.

I opened the door and walked past Jack. I went down below decks and sat on the frame near the window, staring out at the water.

"Why am I getting mad at him? I didn't even give him a chance to speak." I asked myself.

I heard somebody walk down the stairs but I didn't turn. Elizabeth sat down on the frame with me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Aye I will."

She left the room and I was left alone again. I leaned my head against the cool glass and soon fell asleep.

The ship turned abruptly and I shot awake. It was dark outside and the morning shift crew was sleeping peacefully. The night shift had already started. I stretched and yawned widely. I decided I needed to apologize to Jack for accusing him. I got up, tiptoed past the crew, past Elizabeth and Will, and quietly pushed open the hatch door. It was deathly quiet, which frightened me.

"Jack?" I whispered into the darkness.

There was no answer. I crept up the steps to the wheel and froze. The crew (which consisted of Jack's old enemies) was at the wheel.

"Where is Jack?" I demanded.

The pirates looked at me, then at each other, and laughed.

"We tied him up, and dropped him off to the calvery in Singapore about ten minutes. He put up a nasty fight too. We had to knock him out with this." One pirate said and lifted up the end of a broken rum bottle.

I could barely see Singapore in the distance. I pulled out my sword, as they did.

"Turn this ship around now!" I screamed.

"No!"

I swung my sword hark ducking a sword that zoomed over my head. The good side of the crew came bursting out of the hatch and helped me fight. Soon we had the pirates pinned, their weapons were taken away, and they were tied to the mast. I grabbed the wheel and we headed back to Singapore.

"Why did you guys frame Jack?" I asked the evil crew.

"Who says we did? We turned him in for the reward.

Then who did? I wondered.

When we were about tow miles from Singapore I climbed into a rowboat.

"I'll come with. If Jack's in a cell, you're going to need my help getting him out." Will said climbing into the boat.

"I'll come with too." Elizabeth piped up.

"No. You stay here just in case." Will replied.

We lowered the boat into the water and rowed into town. I pulled on my hat and we walked around the town. It wasn't that hard to fin the prison for it was the only dirty, scummy building there was. Guards were stationed outside the building and we walked up to them.

"No one is allowed access into the building." One guard said.

"Well I beg your pardon but I was sent here by the Governor of Port Red to come retrieve a prisoner for hanging.

"Why would we allow you to take a prisoner from here to a new town to hang him when we could have done it here?"

"The captive we speak of was born in our town. In our town it is tradition that a man or women born in our town, and has received a death pence, must be killed there as well.

The guards nodded their heads and led us into the cells.

"It's him." I stopped them pointing at Jack.

They opened the cell door, tired Jacks hands together and led us out. We thanked the men and we went back to the Pearl. As we climbed aboard I saw another ship on the horizon.

There she is! Follow that ship!" I screamed.

**A/N: Haha! Another cliff hanger! I'll update soon! -16aqua**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok well things are going to start getting even more twisted and confusing but it's all going to be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! **

Will grabbed my shoulders.

"Alex there's nothing there."

"Maria's ship is right there! How can you not see it?" I screamed again trying to break free of Will's grasp.

Jack climbed down from the wheel.

"Alex there is nothing there!" He said. "Now come on we must get out of here."

When Will released my shoulders I looked back on the horizon but the ship was gone! Had I just imagined it? I could still hear Maria's laughter ringing in my ears and I knew I couldn't have imagined it. Jack steered the pearl down the Caribbean happily. Once we were somewhere out in the middle of the Caribbean we sent the evil crew packing in a rowboat. Jack sent the rest of the crew to bed telling them the ocean would be calm tonight. I stayed above, watching Jack as he sailed. Suddenly my head began to hurt really badly.

"_Here's Johnny! No it's me Maria Cortez!" _Maria's voice echoed in my head.

"No! You're not supposed to be here!" I yelled clutching my ears.

"_Oh I'm here alright. And it's time for you to say goodbye to Sparrow!"_

Jack walked down from the wheel.

"Alex? Are you ok love?"

"It's her! She's here!" I pointed out randomly on the horizon.

Jack looked on the horizon and there was Maria's ship plain as day. He ran to the hatch to tell everybody to load the guns.

"_Aw! You think your going to bomb us? Well you've got another thing coming!" _Maria laughed.

Jack came back up with a few other crew members who had weapons in their hands. Son we were alongside Maria's ship.

"Fire!" She screamed.

"Fire all!" I yelled.

The cannons fired. I ran and grabbed a rope with my taped up hands. I was parallel with Maria so I swung over to the other ship, nearly getting hit with several stray bullets. I tackled her to the ground and pulled out my sword. Maria got up and wiped a trickle of blood that slid down from her jaw.

"So you wanna fight? Ok we'll fight!"

Our swords clashed together in a wild fury. She was strong and well built. Her copper hair was in a tangled mass around her face. She was had an average weight but she was still rather powerful. I parried her blow and lunged at her gut. Our swords clashed in mid air and we were both trying to overpower the other one.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed, sweat trickling down my tanned face.

"Not if I do so first!" She growled back.

I overcame the lock and I shoved her backward. She almost fell off the ship but she regained her balance and charged right back at me. It was like a huge war. Finally Maria and I broke apart, panting and gasping for breath. I had a few minor cuts up and down my arm and Maria had one on the side of her stomach. Thinking stupidly, I charged at Maria and caught her around the waist. This time we really did fall over the edge of the ship and the ocean swallowed us up.

We both dropped out swords (accidentally) and started tearing at each other like underwater wrestlers. I grabbed her hair and wrapped it around my fist and pushed my legs onto her back. She grabbed both my legs and pulled me off her. My lungs were on fire but I refused to give Maria the satisfaction that she had beaten me. I pulled out my dad's golden dagger and attempted to stab her in the chest. She caught my arm about an inch away from hers. I wasn't ready for her swift movement as she plunged the gold into my abdomen. I uttered a silent scream and she swam to the surface laughing.

I no longer felt pain. Just uncontrollable rage. I pulled the dagger out and watched the blood swirl around me. With one hand on my cut, I swam towards the surface. I caught Maria's leg and pulled her down behind me kicking her in the chest with my foot. I broke the surface and gasped for breath. Maria did not surface next to me but I wasn't concerned about that. I swam back to the Pearl and climbed onboard. The other ship was sailing away again, and standing near the wheel was Maria. Her copper hair was smashed down on her face and her whole body was dripping wet. She fixed her glaring red eyes on me.

"_I'll see you tomorrow at the Land of the dead." _Her voice growled in my head.

"I'll be there." I whispered in a dark voice.

Maria Cortez was not getting away with what she had done to me. I was ready to battle Maria. I was ready to fight until death grasped its icy hands around my neck and take my soul away to either Heaven or Hell.

But she wasn't going to live to see the day after tomorrow. It was all going to end tomorrow. There wasn't a thing anyone could do to stop me. I was willing to make any sacrifice for I had to finish this.

"Tomorrow is it. This is final." I hissed.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Will hoping to see a smile, but his face had a very hurt expression on it.

"Alex…Jack's hurt."

**A/N: yay cheesy romance thingy. I'll probably end up updating soon so nobody panic or anything. Not many chapters left I'm afraid. R&R**

**-16aqua**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok people. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a very busy and tiring weekend. Here's the next chapter. Only two or three more I believe.**

I totally forgot about my wound and jumped down from the wheel and into the cabin room. Gibbs was tending to Jack and I gently pushed him out of the way. Jack was lying on a chair, his eyes closed and a bullet hole protruding from his abdomen. Blood was stained all over his shirt and ants. There were a few minor cuts on his hands but that was unimportant at the moment. I leaned under the table and picked up my backpack, pulling out my towel and pressing it against his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I need a few cups of water and a rag." I commanded.

Someone left the room to do as I said. Jack's arms wee cold and getting colder with each passing second. He had lost a lot of blood so I took off all his heavy weapons and tore off the sleeves of my shirt. I tied both ends together and wrapped it around his wound, then tied it in the back. Gibbs returned with the water and rag.

"Mr. Gibbs. Take over the wheel. Head towards the Land of the Dead." I commanded.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs replied.

"Captain?"

"Aye. Jack once told me that if anything happened to him, you would be named Captain."

I wanted to feel happy but I couldn't. I simply nodded and Gibbs disappeared through the doors.

I put my ear near Jack's lips and I could hear his labored breath coming every second. His brownish eyes never opened up and words never escaped his pale lips. Soon his chest moved in as he inhaled, count one…two…three, and then it resumed its normal position one…two…three. As I sat there I closed up my wound with more cloth.

I grabbed the rag from the counter and dipped it into the water. I tipped open Jack's mouth and let the water drip into his mouth. Once the rag was completely soaked out I placed it back on the table.

"Jack please don't do this to me." I whispered, my chin trembling.

I could barely hear him breathing now which frightened me.

"Jack? Please don't. I love you."

I sat there for who knows how long. It seemed like years I was sitting there, praying to God that he would stay alive.

"We're here Captain." Gibbs said finally from the door.

I stood up and checked to make sure my weapons were attached to my belt.

"Be careful. Maria probably left her crew somewhere out here. I'm going in alone. I'm doing it for me…and I'm doing it for Jack."

"But Captain…" Gibbs began to object.

"That's an order." I said and walked out of the room towards the rowboat.

Gibbs followed me trying to talk me out of it.

"Please Captain you can't do this alone."

I grabbed the ropes and began to lower the rowboat down to the water.

"Don't tell me what I can't do."

**A/N: yeah I know this chapter is short and I apologize. Things are gonna get like really intense in the next chapter so be prepared! I'll try to update soon! R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok reviewers this is the chapter that is the final battle. It's pretty violent and it's the battle that ends it all. This is not the last chapter however. There are two, I think, more. I am done speaking.**

I rowed into the caves of the Land of the Dead. I left the boat bu the entrance, made sire my word was safely tucked in my belt strap, and walked inside. Maria stood in the center watching me, waiting for me.

"Ah so you had the guts to show up?" She asked menacingly.

I pulled out my sword and kept my eyes on her with a menacing glare.

"You killed him." I hissed quietly.

"Indeed. Sparrow was the one person standing in the way of your demise."

I gripped my sword so tight it hurt.

"Aww…are you gonna cry? Did you wove him?" She asked in a mocking baby voice.

My blood boiled and I sprang at her, sword drawn and angry. She simply blocked my blow.

"This is it Maria. End of the rainbow. We finish this now." I growled through tightly gritted teeth.

"Agreed." She growled right back.

I swung my sword and it began. The Final battle had begun. Our swords were swift and clashed together like wildfire. The cave was filled with old deeds and documents that were worth a fortune. There were also several different mounds of gold but it was mostly deeds.

I was fighting as hard as I possibly could. I wanted to hurt Maria, make her suffer. She hadn't been able to cut me yet, but I had given her a few life long scars. After a few minutes I had managed to kick the sword out of her hand.

Something snapped in me and I pinned her to the ground. I dropped my sword out of her reach and started to beat the hell out of her. The hot tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks as I continued to punch her across the face. My knuckles were raw and covered with blood, mine and hers. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Blood was caked all over her cheeks and blood was streaming from her broken nose.

The all of a sudden she started to laugh.

"You can't beat me Alex! You can punch me all you want but you're never going to win!"

"And why is that?" I growled.

She laughed again.

"Because you have a heart! You care about things. Me? I'm heartless! I don't feel love or compassion." She answered.

She shoved me off her and grabbed a torch. She stood over all the deeds and dropped the torch. The whole room was suddenly engulfed in flames. She picked up her sword, as did I, and we continued our battle. Soon the smoke was choking me and I could barely stand. Maria was struggling too so she backed towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed.

I tackled her to the ground again and whipped her sword away. I pulled out my dad's golden dagger. She was screaming and trying to squirm away and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You've taken everything away from me! You've destroyed my life and now I'm gonna end yours!"

I plunged the gold into her chest. She screamed in pain for a very long moment, and then was quiet. _Deathly quiet._ Blood spilled as I removed the dagger. I stood up and watched the flames engulf Maria's dead corpse.

"Who's laughing now?" I whispered.

Flames had blocked the exit and any means of escape. I couldn't breathe, and my lings were full of the blackening smoke. I couldn't see so I staggered forward forcing myself to concentrate. I went towards a random exit but was met by a fiery wall of death. I ran another way and met more flames. I ran another way but met more flames. It was a now or never chance.

I dove through the flames and out towards my freedom. My back was on fire so I kept on rolling until I fell into the ocean, which quickly put out the flames. I put my hands on the rocks and pulled myself up on the cave floor. An explosion came from inside the cave room but I didn't care.

"I won." I said to myself. "I'm free of this deadly curse forever."

The smoke was still currently lodged into my lungs so I coughed trying to get it all up and out of my system. Suddenly I blacked out.

I blinked a few times and someone was carrying me into the rowboat. It was Will. He and Elizabeth started to row away.

"Wha happened?" I asked still delirious.

"You were delusional. But you killed Maria. We saw the whole thing!" Will replied.

"How's Jack?" I asked dreading the answer.

But to my surprise they both smiled.

"He's alive and well. You saved his life."

I smiled and that and let my hand trace the water as we rowed back to the Black Pearl.

_It was finally over._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK so I decided that this will not be the last chapter. There will be one more and that's it. I'm fresh out of ideas! Thanks to all the people who have been patient with me and reviewed my story! Check my BIO for other stories I wrote.**

Once I was aboard the Black Pearl Jack was at the wheel waiting for me to come up to him. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"You had me scared to death love. I thought for sure you were dead." Jack said pulling me away from him.

"Same here."

Elizabeth and Will approached us, holding hands and smiling.

"We need to get you two back to Port Royal. There's a wedding to be coming soon!" I exclaimed. "What say you men?"

"Aye! Hooray for Elizabeth and Will!" They answered.

Elizabeth laughed and blushed and Will squeezed her hand. Jack offered me the wheel.

"Will you do the honors?"

"Aye!"

I grabbed the wheel and spun it North in the direction of Port Royal. The crew went to work taking care of what needed to be done and Will and Elizabeth went below decks to discuss some wedding plans.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" I began to sing.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs!"

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

Jack and I began to laugh as did the rest of the crew. Soon nightfall came and the ocean was calm and peaceful. Everything was perfect. I continued to steer the ship to Port Royal, which was most likely we wouldn't reach it until sunrise the next morning. From then on we had to clear Jack's name of his crime which would prove to be very difficult.

"How do you think we can get them to believe us?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first. He was staring out at the ocean and I began to wonder what he was thinking about. He seemed nervous about something. His body was tensed up and his arms were straining.

"Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking about the events of this past week. Did you know throughout this entire adventure you and I have broken the Code? 'Any man who falls behind is left behind.'"

I laughed.

"Don't worry about the blasted Code. It's more like guidelines anyway. In all my years of pirating I never once worried about the frickin Code and neither did my father."

Jack smiled.

"You should get some sleep before the wound starts playing up on you again." I said gesturing to the bandage across his chest.

"Alright love. But only because you asked me to."

This time instead of kissing me he went into the cabin to get some rest. I steered the ship down the Caribbean proudly, as if I owned the ship myself which sadly enough I didn't.

The next morning we arrived at Port Royal. The crew stayed aboard the Pearl and Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and I went to Port Royal and spoke to the Governor. The Governor had a hissy fit and started demanding answers from Elizabeth as to where she was and so on.

After his conniption I explained what had happened between me and Maria and how she had framed Jack so that way he would be dead and unable to help me out. The Governor did not believe us so we went with a random escape plan.

"Will. Elizabeth. Be sure to send us cards telling us when your wedding will be."

They smiled and nodded in unison. Jack and I escaped to the Pearl without even a scratch. Jack grabbed the wheel and we were off once more. As we sailed his body tensed up just like it had last night.

"Jack what is it?" I demanded.

Jack sighed, shook his head. Something was up and Jack just wasn't sharing it.

_What could it be?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok reviewers this is the last chapter. Just to let you all know I have done a lot of thinking and I have decided to make another story. When you finish reading this chapter, and you send your review, include yes or no I should write another one.**

**Thanks!**

Jack stayed tensed up most of the day. He would go down below decks and bolt up the door so no one could bother him and he would be down there for hours. I was beginning to feel very worried as was the rest of the crew.

When nightfall came Jack still hadn't returned from the lower decks and the crew went into the cabin to sleep. Making sure the ship wouldn't hit any sharp rocks, and abandoned the wheel and went to the grate where he was concealing himself. I took my sword and cut a hole open so I could jump down into the lower decks. It was pitch black; Jack hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

"Jack?" I whispered into the darkness.

There was no reply. My heart started to beat faster and for once in my life, I was actually afraid. Not even when I fought and killed Maria was I ever this scared. Suddenly a shot rang out and I bullet zoomed past me.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

I finally saw him when he stepped into the moonlight. His eyes were yellow, almost like a cat's. He had a satanic grin on his face and he pulled out both his gun and sword.

"Wait a minute! You're not Jack!"

He laughed. It was no ordinary laugh either. This kind of laugh came straight from hell. I punched him hard across the face and felt really bad doing so.

"Don't you recognize me Alex?" Jack asked.

When I stared hard at his face, I recognized Maria's eyes.

"What do I have to do to kill you! Perform an exorcist?"

He, or rather she, laughed again.

"What have you done with Jack?" I demanded.

She put up a finger.

"Well that's the big mystery now isn't it?"

"If you hurt one hair on his head I swear I'll make you suffer."

She laughed again.

"I'm already burning down below, but I can make you come with me." She hissed.

"How can you kill somebody you can't find?" I asked and smashed open a window.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. "I control the water and all of its contents. All I had to do was sell Davey Jones my soul."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Bad idea Maria. You'll regret it later."

And with that I jumped out the window. The ocean immediately sucked me down. It was just as Maria had said. She controls the water. I was held in place and couldn't move. But I wasn't going to let her win that easily. I waited for a push of the waves to come and once it did I broke the surface and grabbed hold of some sand on an island. I saw Maria in the window and she just shook her head. Then the Black Pearl disappeared on the horizon.

"Jack…where are you?" I called out loud.

**A/N: Ok so what did you guys think? Didn't expect that did ya? OK so send reviews if I should make a sequal.**


End file.
